Club Penguin Tales Chapter 3
by iSubhi2012
Summary: A new guest have come to the club penguin island from another dimension


CLUB PENGUIN TALES

Chapter 3:Roofhowse Super dimensional

Created and Directed By

iSubhi2012

Characters in this chapter

Roofhowse

Aunt Arctic (AA)

UltraMegg

Protobot

Captain Roofhowse ( )

Gary (G)

Orb

Temp Characters

Rosytilly ( Rosytilly)

Prospyclass ( ProSpyClassToo)

Jetpack Guy

Rookie

Dot

(Club Penguin Island somewhere in other dimension)

Captain Roofhowse:C'mon everybody attack

Soldier:Captain Roofhowse we are running out of firepower

Captain Roofhowse:If we don't take them down they will kill us.

-Scene Cuts-

(Club Penguin Island,Present Day)

(At the iceberg)

Roofhowse:Who are you?

:My name is roofhowse i came from a other dimension there is my island a few kilometers away

Prospyclass:Wow the island looks same as our island

Roofhowse:Omg yo- (Interuppted)

Prospyclass:You both look same

Roofhowse:What are you talking about?

Prospyclass:Oh i mean the Roofhowse of other dimension look same as you

:(Cough)We don't have much is coming to kill you.

Roofhowse:Who is coming to kill me?

:PROTOBOT

Roofhowse:oh! Nooo!

-Scene Cuts-

(Club Penguin Island,Other Dimension)

(At Star Forts (Snow Forts)

(Captain Roofhowse is inside Protobot Mechanical Castle)

Captain Roofhowse:(On Radio)Hello Delta 47 can anybody hear me?

Captain Roofhowse:(To himself)oh god what should i do?

(Somebody sneezes)

Captain Roofhowse:Who's There?

UltraMegg:Well you can call me Ultra Megg.(Loudly)The Protector Of Club Penguin.

Captain Roofhowse:Shhhh! you will get us killed my gaurds

UltraMegg:Don't worry the gaurds are under my sleeping curse

Captain Roofhowse:Are you a protector or a witch?

UltraMegg:Hahaha very funny.

Captain Roofhowse:Anyways,That's not good if they know what you did the entire castle will be alerted

(The alarm of the castle goes off)

UltraMegg:Are you talking about that alarm?

Captain Roofhowse:Yea,C'mon Run!

-Scene Cuts-

(Club Penguin Island,Our World)

(Roofhowse and are now at the book room with aunt arctic)

AA:WOW! i can't believe that traveling in other dimension is i tell about this to Gary he will be shock.

:Gary is Alive?

Roofhowse:What do you mean?'Gary is alive'?

:Well in my dimension protobot killed him because he didn't obey his rule

AA:So Sad.(Angry)We have to takedown Protobot at all cost.

:Currently my island is under a protection shield so that protobot robotic army don't attack on your island

Roofhowse:That's Great

:But that shield will last for two hours and after that-

AA:They will attack on us!

-Scene Cuts-

(Club Penguin Island,Other Dimension)

(UltraMegg and Captain Roofhowse have been caught by a Protobot Robotic Soldier)

Protobot Soldier:My Lord i find these penguins in the hallway.

(Protobot Open his eyes)

Protobot:hm hm YOU HAHA FINALLY YOU ARE HERE

UltraMegg:Protobot we are here to destroy you.

think you can take me down so easily but think you kill me i will kill your friends

UltraMegg/Captain Roofhowse:FRIENDS!

(Protobot shows the live feed of rookie,Dot,JPG and Aunt Arctic trapped in a cage)

Captain Roofhowse:Argggh

-Scene Cuts-

(Club Penguin Island,Our World)

(Outside the coffee shop Roofhowse,AA and Captain Roofhowse are greeted by Rosytilly)

Rosytilly:Hello Everybody

Roofhowse:(Sadly)Hello Rosy

Rosytilly:What Happen?and who is he?He looks like you.

Roofhowse:Oh!I almost forgot Rosy meet my friend Captain Roofhowse

Rosytilly:LOL you both have the same name too.

:Hi Rosy

Rosytilly:Hi nice to meet you

(Rosytilly phone started ringing)

Rosytilly:(On Phone)Hello,ya,ok,ok i be right guys i have to go see you all later.

Roofhowse:Bye Rosy

AA:C'mon lets get's some gadgets from G (Gary)

Roofhows:Yea let's go

-Scene Cuts-

(Club Penguin Island,Other Dimension)

(Captain Roofhowse begs Protobot to release his friends)

Captain Roofhowse:Please release my friends

Protobot:THEN SURRENDER

(Suddenly UltraMegg interuppted the chat)

UltraMegg:(Shouted)NEVER EVER

Protobot:Then i have to kill you both.

(Suddenly someone stabs UltraMegg and Roofhowse from behind)

(A few hours Roofhowse wakes up in a cell)

Captain Roofhowse:Ahhh! where am i?

(Captain Roofhowse look around and find UltraMegg under a Sleeping Curse)

Captain Roofhowse:Oh No!She is under a sleeping should i do?

(Suddenly A gaurd standing outside the cell went to sleep and magical orb appears)

Orb:She can't move ahead with you.

Captain Roofhowse:What!Who are you?

Orb:That doesn't really matter right now i am getting you out of this cell.

(The cell gate opens)

Captain Roofhowse:But what about her?

Orb:Don't worry when she wakes up she doesn't remember anything about it

Captain Roofhowse:You mean you are going to erase her memories

Orb:Not entirely only from the part where she was about to join you.

(The steps of the gaurd coming up to Captain Roofhowse can heard)

Orb:Roofhowse i am giving you this sword

(The sword appear indside the cell floating then fall down)

Orb:Go get the sword and kill Protobot and yea i almost forgot take this peace shield with you it may come handy in the future.

Captain Roofhowse:But-

(After that the orb dissapear Captain Roofhowse picks up the sword)

Captain Roofhowse:Protobot i am coming

-Scene Cuts-

(Club Penguin Island,Our World)

(AA,Roofhowse and at the EPF Command Room)

Gary:Hey Everybody

(Suddenly Roofhowse Hugs Gary)

Gary:Hey Hey!

:Ohhh Gary i missed you

AA:(Cough)Ahh Captain Roofhowse he is the Gary of our Dimension

:I am sorry

Gary:(Shock)Did you just say Dimension?What is happening?

Roofhowse:Let me explain

(Roofhowse explain everything to Gary)

Gary:Oh so this is the ancestors have faught with Protobot before.

AA:Your Ancestor?

Gary:Yea,I mean the Protobot of this Dimension

:Then you must know the way to defeat my dimension Protobot

Gary:Ahh Yea but i am not sure my ancestor Gadget will work on Your Protobot You know it is very antic and have been not used for many years

Roofhowse:But we should Atleast Try it?

(Suddenly AA eyes goes towards sword)

AA:Hey where did you get that sword?

Roofhowse:Oh this (Shows the sword) when i was trapped in Protobot cell A Orb appear to me and gave me this

Gary:A orb hmm (Thinking)

Roofhowse:Do you know anything about this orb?

Gary:Not very well but there was picture of the orb in My uncle mansion.

AA:Do you mean Gariwald VIII mansion?

Gary:Yea! but not sure can't remember clearly.

(Suddenly the sword started viberating)

Roofhowse:What is happening?

:It is the signal that-

AA:What?

:That the peace shield is fading away

-Scene Cuts-

(Club Penguin Island,Other Dimension)

(Captain Roofhowse reached at the top of the castle and is greeted by Protobot)

Protobot:Going somewhere?

Captain Roofhowse:(Pulls the sword from the back)I am here to kill you.

Protobot:Don't worry i will kill you so easily.

Captain Roofhowse:Hahaha if you tried to kill me i will throw your friends from this tower

Captain Roofhowse:Noo

(Suddenly Protobot grab his neck and throw him in the middle of the tower)

Protobot:By this Dimensional Trekker 3000 i will kill the Roofhowse of other dimension and end your exsistence

Captain Roofhowse:I will not let you do that.

(They begin fighting during their fight Captain Roofhowse throw his sword at the Dimension Trekker Power Box)

Protobot:Nooooo what have you done?

(The island get's teleported to our world due to the shockwave caused by the Dimension Trekkerhe fall on the iceberg but during that time he activated the peace shield and protobot failed to kill him)

Protobot:Arghhh the peace shield

(Roofhowse fall on the iceberg)

-Scene Cuts-

(Club Penguin Island,Our World,Present Day)

(On the Iceberg)

Gary:So you fall here right?

:Yea

Gary:Great than it is the perfect place to setup my gadget.

Roofhowse:Do quickly the peace shield is about to fade away.

(At Protobot Castle)

Protobot:HAHAHA the peace shield is fading away the time has come to end roofhowse and his friends forever

Commander:My lord the troops are ready to attack.

Protobot:It's time that i kill two roofhowse with one arrow.

-Scene Cuts-

(At Iceberg)

Gary:YES! it is set up all we have to do is to wait for protobot to come in the range of this gadget and then we will strike him down.

:I can't wait to see Protobot dead.

Protobot:Everybody ATAAAAAAACK!

Gary:They are coming

( pulls the sword from his back)

Gary:I cannot able to track Protobot

Roofhowse:Hey look out captain

(After defeating protobot armies Protobot came in the battlefield)

Protobot:Look's like i have to do it by myself.

(During their fight)

:Gary use the gadget.

(Gary points the beam towrads protobot taking his life away)

Roofhowse:Yay Protobot is defeated

Gary:Finally the island is safe

:Wait i be right back

(At Protobot Castle)

Friends:ROOFHOWSE

Rookie:I thought you were dead

:No one can kill me so easily

( released his friends)

(On Iceberg)

Gary:He didn't came back

Roofhowse:I think we should go there but i am not going to climb that tower

Gary:Don't worry we will teleport there

(Gary and Roofhowse Gets Teleported)

Gary:Hey Captain R

:Oh i was coming to you only

Dot:Gary you are alive

:Not Dot he is not our Gary he is from this Dimension

JPG:Wow i like it.

:So sad we cannot go back to our world now.

Gary:Let me check what is the problem.

(Gary checks the power box)

Gary:Don't worry let me restart it

(Gary restart the Dimension Trekker)

:Yay! Friends we can go home now.

Friends:Thanks Gary

(They enter the portal)

:Thank You so much Gary and Roofhowse without you two i won't be able to defeat Protobot

Roofhowse:Awh Don't mention it

:Here take this sword as a gift from me

( gives the sword)

:Oh i almost forgot i found this metal face like thing buried in snow at the iceberg when i fall.

( gives the thing to Roofhowse)

Gary:Looks like it is a key to something

( enters the Portal and As the portal closes the island started to dissapear)

Gary:Roofhowse we must get out of here

(They both teleported)

(On The Iceberg)

Roofhowse:What this key could be?

(He Preses gently on the key eyes)

Key:Hello worrior my name is King Somsubhra of Club Penguin Kingdom Please Help me .../...ahhh.../

(The Message was over)

Gary:What was that?Who is King Somsubhra?

Roofhowse:Gary we have to begin a new quest we must find this King Somsubhra and save him and i am sure this key is going to tell us where is he.

-END OF THE CHAPTER-

IN THE NEXT CHAPTER

Roofhowse and Aunt Arctic goes on the quest where they find lot of challenges How will roofhowse will able to save King Somsubhra?

FIND OUT DEC 19

 **If you like this chapter Please send us a feedback on Twitter iSubhi2012**

 **(c)2015 iSubhi2012 Productions**


End file.
